Larry the Lobster
"You guys wanna go lift some weights?" — Larry to Sandy and SpongeBob, "Ripped Pants" — Larry to Sandy and SpongeBob, "Ripped Pants" Larry the Lobster is a muscular red lobster who is a common patron and lifeguard of Bikini Bottom's popular beach, Goo Lagoon. He is a minor supporting character who is seen interacting with SpongeBob, or other characters in the series. He is voiced by Doug Lawrence. Larry first appeared in the episode "Ripped Pants". Although he appears in many episodes, Larry is a relatively minor character in the series, usually relegated to minor or background roles. Larry is a bodybuilder and is often seen competing or working out. He is always seen in his swim trunks, even when not at the beach, similar to Patrick. He regularly goes to Bikini Bottom's beach, The Goo Lagoon, and works as a lifeguard there, as seen most notably in "SpongeGuard on Duty". Larry is one of the strongest creatures in Bikini Bottom, possibly second only to Sandy Cheeks, of whom he is a good friend. Larry is very popular and is idolized by many other beachgoers. In "Band Geeks", it is stated that Larry's heart once gave out from too many tanning pills, and in "Roller Cowards" he is revealed to have a bad armpit odor that is caused by adrenaline. Larry has also run for Bikini Bottom president against Patrick Star. His campaign slogan is "Do you want a president that does not drool when he thinks? Vote for Larry!" Despite this, he lost to Patrick unanimously by 100% of the votes. Larry's implied parents appear in "SpongeGuard on Duty". However, they are not lobsters, they are generic "old person" character models. Larry kicks his own parents off of the beach for being too "old and unsightly", in an ironically polite manner. Personality Edit He is a bro ski who gets all the ladies also an awesome lobster, he also takes pride in being a lifeguard, knowing that he is the only thing separating the Bottomites from a Watery grave. He was angry in Bubble Buddy, and A Life in a Day, for a good reason. He even kicked out his own parents for being old, but so politely they did not take offense to it. Despite his muscular physique, he is somewhat of a coward, as shown in A Life in a Day. He goes to a gym. Antagonistic Side Edit While Larry is strong, polite and friends with SpongeBob, he is sometimes a little full of himself. This is seen when he completely ignores the Flying Dutchman, instead ranting about his body. There is also a part of the song in "Ripped Pants" when the lyrics were "when big Larry came 'round just to put him down". Earlier in the episode he also acknowledged SpongeBob as something of an underling, similar to Squidward. However, Larry has grown into a good friend of SpongeBob. Biography Edit When Larry was young, he was adopted by Mable and Dennis.1 Relationships Edit SpongeBob Edit Larry's first real interaction with SpongeBob was in "SpongeGuard on Duty," and was pretty impressed when he saw the drop of ice cream on his nose, (thinking it was sun tan lotion, or as it is referred to as, "white stuff") Larry seems to interact well with SpongeBob, talking to him when he's around and creating small talk with him quite often, as he asked him to help him spread suntan lotion on himself in "The Abrasive Side," and complimenting him in "Pets or Pests." In the season 9 episode, "Larry's Gym," Larry attempts to build SpongeBob in his own image, and succeeds. But all the paperwork causes Larry to neglect his body, and his muscles deteriorate. SpongeBob becomes Larry's personal trainer and helps him get his old body back. After working out, the two share a hug. Possibly, growing them closer to each other. Patrick Edit Larry and Patrick have been friends in many episodes, and even hung out together in You Don't Know Sponge. Sandy Edit Larry gets along pretty well with Sandy, since they are both into sports and both are very athletic, In "Ripped Pants," he invited Sandy and SpongeBob for weight lifting, and they both impressed each other with their skills. Also, in "MuscleBob Buffpants," he and Sandy both participate in the Anchor Toss. Squidward Edit Larry and Squidward haven't really been seen together much but in Squid Plus One, they were friends until Squidward started mocking him about protein shakes. Mr. KrabsEdit Larry first encounters Mr. Krabs in the episode, "Larry's Gym." When Mr. Krabs hears that the first visit at his new gym was free, he vowed to stay there forever. After Larry starts to lose shape, Mr. Krabs starts to tease him. Larry falls into a deep depression until the end of the episode, when SpongeBob helps him get back into shape. Mr. Krabs gets what he deserves, and is cooked alive after spending too much time in the tanning salon. Quotes Edit SpongeGuard on Duty Edit - "You know, SpongeBob, the babes in the big chair are great, but the best part is knowing that you're the only one standing between these good people and a watery grave. That's what it's all about. Their lives are in your hands now, 'cause I have a date with the tanning booth. So long." ''- "How would you like to take the second shift?"'' ''- "I think you're ready."'' ''- "SpongeBob, are you okay?"'' ''- "You're not a lifeguard are you?"'' References Edit # ^ a b SpongeGuard on Duty Category:Main SpongeBob Characters Category:Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Former Heroes Category:Lobsters Category:Male Characters Category:Crabs